Thor's Hammer
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: "My hammer is missing!" It took them a few seconds to react, "WHAT!"


**Thor's Hammer**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: "My hammer is missing!" It took them a few seconds to react, "WHAT?!"**

 **Inspired from the story of "Rising Sun" by Charbonne.**

 **Additional Note: You may want to read that story first before you read this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 and The Avengers.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

In one, peaceful evening, the Big Hero 6 team minus Hiro and Baymax, were sitting in the lounge with Avengers team. They were having some talks about things like their suits, the techs, their missions, and some other funny moments one or another didn't want to remember. Tadashi Hamada a.k.a Shiro Stark, who somehow had gotten half of his memories back was also there. It still felt a bit weird that now he was called Tadashi again, but the Avengers, mostly Tony said, it was a good sign and he should be happy with that.

At some point, Thor excused himself for a while to the toilet. But when he got back, he screamed. Really loud. Of course, it shocked everyone else in the longue.

"What the hell, Thor! Do you want to kill us with a heart attack?!" Bruce yelled at him

"I hope you have a good reason for screaming out like that, Thor. Or I'll kick your sorry ass!" Natasha said with a stern look.

From the look on his face, Thor didn't scream to joke around. Until he blurted out, "My hammer is missing!"

It took them a few seconds to react, "WHAT?!"

"Alright, you must be joking, right?" Tony questioned him.

"Ooohh! Is there someone else who can lift Thor's hammer?" Fred asked, albeit looking really excited. And Gogo elbowed his ribs, "It's not the right time to joke, Fred!"

"Oh, no. What should we do?" Honey asked in worry.

Steve walked toward Thor and asked calmly, "Where did you put your hammer?" Thor pointed out to a table near the door, "There. It's strange. No one but me can lift that hammer! Okay, plus vision. But how the hell can that happened?!" Now he looked really panic. And so did the others.

Wasabi raised a hand, "Uh, no offense. But this room is full of Avengers team and us, Big Hero 6 team. That table is just a few meters from us. Do you think it's possible for someone to steal it without us noticing it?"

"Now, that's the problem. I don't think it's possible, too," Tadashi said his thought.

Tony stood up and told everyone, "Alright, guys! We need to find that hammer now. There's a big chance whoever stole it is still nearby. Now move!"

Everyone started searching and looking for the hammer everywhere. They even tried to search it in the toilet, trash cans, even inside plant pots! Fred called his father, too. Asking if he knew a possible place to find Thor's hammer. They didn't realize they made a commotion while searching that one hammer.

"Hey, guys. What's with all the commotion?" Hiro asked from the threshold with a raised brow.

"Oh, hey, Hiro. Thor's hammer is missing and we're searching for it now," Honey told him.

Hiro tilted his head, "Hammer?"

"Yeah! Thor's hammer that no one but him can lift. That great hammer! Isn't it exciting?" Fred said gleefully.

"Fred, I told you this is not the time to look so excited like that! It's one of the avengers' weapon we're searching right now!" Gogo yelled at Fred.

Hiro looked a bit puzzled, "Hammer?" That was until he remembered something, "Oh! You mean this hammer? Uh, sorry. I was just borrowing it for a while. I bought a bag of walnuts earlier and we have no nutcracker to break the shell. So, I came here to borrow it so I could break those hard walnuts."

The others stopped and looked at him with their jaws opened and incredulous look. Hiro approached Thor and handed him the hammer, "Here. I want to give it back to you."

Thor couldn't say anything and took the hammer slowly. Hiro rubbed the back of his neck and looked at him apologetically, "Sorry to make you panic, though. But your hammer is really good and it helped me with those walnuts."

"Hiro, Miss Cass said the popcorn is ready and she expects you to come join her soon," Baymax suddenly appeared in that room.

Hiro turned around, "Okay, just tell her I'll be there in a minute!" Baymax only blinked and started to go back to where Aunt Cass was with his squeaky steps.

"Tadashi, don't forget to join us. It's movie night and Aunt Cass will murder you if you don't come. And don't say you can't because you already missed that for four years." Hiro pointed out to Tadashi, looking at him sternly. And somehow Tadashi could see a reflection of himself on Hiro. He nodded silently, still with an open jaw.

Hiro shrugged and walked toward the door, "I'm going now. And thanks again for the hammer, Thor!" After that, Hiro disappeared to the hallway.

Nobody could say a word as they were still lost to the event that just happened a few moments ago.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"He used my hammer….TO BREAK WALNUTS?!"

 **-oOo-**

On the contrary, three days later, realization hit them, mostly Thor, really hard.

.

.

.

.

HIRO HAMADA COULD LIFT UP THOR'S HAMMER!

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: Sorry if I did a bad part on The Avengers team. This is my first time to make a Big Hero 6 crossover, moreover, with Avengers movie. I suddenly got this idea after watching a movie clip where the others trying to lift Thor's hammer but failed. Also, I've always wanted to make this kind of crossover because I'm a fan of "Rising Sun" fic written by Charbonne. I have two other ideas, but I don't think I can write it well enough. Wish there will be an update soon for that fic.**

 **Until next time~**


End file.
